


Teasing the Commander

by gmbficwriting



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmbficwriting/pseuds/gmbficwriting
Summary: Hawke has a big mouth that prompts Surana Amell and herself to visit Skyhold and talk to poor Commander Cullen. How will the poor Commander deal with the teasing.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 2





	Teasing the Commander

“Still have a thing for mages I see.”

Looking up from his work Cullen had to stop himself from throwing the bottle of mead at the woman who had walked in to see if she was real or a trick from a demon. He had not seen Surana Amell in over a decade, not since the blight, yet here she stood, in the doorway to his office.

“Surana? What are you doing here. I.. I mean, no I mean what are you doing here?” Cullen stuttered trying to think of a kinder way to frame his question but his mind seemed to fail him.

“Well a cousin of mine ended up in my party a while ago and he was quite agitated. I asked what the matter was and he told me his sister wouldn’t stop gushing about how the former knight-captain of Kirkwall really did have a heart and was approachable finally.”

“And don’t forget about how cute he is when he looks at his lovely wife when he thinks she isn’t looking.” A third voice chimed in, entering his office uninvited as well.

“Hawke?”

“The one and only, okay not entirely true. Carver’s still out there somewhere but counts our cousin as family more than he counts me. But that’s not what we are talking about. We’re here to talk about how the cold ‘all mages should be locked up’ knight-captain is so mushy, loving and over protective of his mage wife.”

“Oh Marian, you should have seen him at Kinloch before I went to the Grey Wardens. Stuttering like a fool, blushing, and he even ran away from me when I suggested we get to know each other better, privately.” Surana cut in, causing said blush to show up on Cullen’s face as he spoke.

“Oh does Evelyn know?”

“Yes, she knows” Cullen snapped, not making much difference as the women before he seemed to be ignoring him on purpose.

“Well, now that I think of it some of Varric’s stories about him staring at me when I was in the gallows with a melancholy yet yearning look wasn’t just him pulling a story from Maker knows where.”

“We do look alike dear cousin. Same blonde hair, blue-grey eyes. Even the way we carry ourselves is the same.” Surana smiled when she saw Cullen’s eyes darting for anyway out of his current predicament.

“It’s a wonder he ever fell in love with Evelyn then. The commander obviously has a type yet she doesn’t match it at all. Bright red hair, bright green eyes, frekles and holds herself as the noble she is. And she’s not even from the Amell family.”

“Her personality.” Cullen interjected quietly.

“What was that Commander?”

“It was her personality. She was caring, unlike you two with your crude humor. She was willing to help because it was the right thing to do, not just because she was pulled into it, like you two. And she believed in me, even when I didn’t. She was aware of the troubles at Kinloch yet didn’t judge how I treated mages in Kirkwall with disdain.

“She took it slow with me as I grew to trust her magic. She would only use it in battle at first, then she’d use it for mundane things like lighting a fireplace. It wasn’t until the night before Corypheus forced the final confrontation that she offered to use her magic to help me sleep without nightmares, knowing that feeling the touch of magic in my head again after the endless manipulation and blood magic that I saw could cause me to regress. I trust her, implicitly.”

“And I trust you Cullen. You’re the only Templar I’ve ever let close to me,” Evenlyn said as she walked into the room, “and don’t start with the whole ‘I don’t take lyrium, I’m not a templar anymore’ stuff. You can still smite me into next year if you need to.”

“I’d never.”

“I know love, just an example. Now ladies is there a reason you’re being so cruel to my husband?”

“Just having some fun Inquisitor. We both knew him in the past and thought he’d never recover from the horrors he saw.” Marian explained backing away from Evelyn, even missing an arm she would still be a formidable opponent.

“After Kinloch I was worried he’d never be able to trust a mage again, let alone fall in love with one after my image was used by a desire demon.” Surana added looking at the ground, hating that she was used against him.

“Ah right, he told me about that. Don’t worry yourselves ladies he’s recovering and helping others that went through similar things. “

“Thank you Lady Inquisitor, for being here for him when neither of us could be.”

“Of course and take no offence but I’m rather glad neither of you were here. I may never have met him otherwise, or worse, met him but not been able to be with him.”

“None taken, now we should probably go see your ambassador just so she knows we are here and to ignore any notes from Varric saying I’ve gone missing.” Marian pulled Surana out the door and closed it behind them, leaving the wife and husband alone.

“One of your soldiers came to get me when they saw Hawke coming into your office, figured you’d need a save.”

“I wish you had come sooner, I really could have gone without the relentless probing disguised as teasing.”

“I would have been here sooner but Sera and Bull decided to break a bunch of stuff in the Tavern and I had to take care of it.”

“I know, now why don’t we go for a walk on the battlements? We’ve both been stuck indoors all day.”

“That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
